Victorious
Victorious is a series when a group of Teens go to a tanlented school called Hollywood Arts School in LA. Tori was assigned when Trina was singing Make it Shine at the Big Show Case. Trina follows a Chinese tounge growing recipies, therefore she can't sing unless she wants her tounge to explode. Andre Harris then puts Tori in replacement for Trina. After she sang Make it Shine, she then was promoted to go to Hollywood Arts due to the crowd responce and the wounderful performance. Direct TV Channels for Victorious 299 (Nickolodeon) 300 (Nickolodeon's 2'nd channel) 303 (Teen Nick) Hollywood Arts Carrer and Tori's Friends Tori gone to Hollywood Arts on the first day in the episode "Pilot" but her sister thought it as a "Regular High School". Her sister disaggred with her due to everyone thinking Trina Vega is untalented and irritating. Tori makes a new "frienemy", Jade West, a girl that was jealous of Tori's performance and messing with her boyfriend. She was especially jealous when she lost to "Alphabetical Improv" in Sikowhitz's class. Jade is especially jealous when Tori Kissed Beck due to Beck and Jade being a couple. A year later Tori came in needing help to have a acting feaver of Sikowhitz's Acting Scene "Moonlight Magic". She was promoted to many seasons. Actors Character Relationships Tori's Relationships Tori and Andre-Best Friends Tori and Robbie-Very Close Friends Tori and Cat-Close Friends Tori and Jade-Frenemies Tori and Trina-Sisters Tori and Beck- Very Close Friends Tori and Rex- Frinemies Andre's Relationships Andre and Tori-Best Friends Andre and Robbie-Good Friends Andre and Cat-Close Friends Andre and Jade- Very Close Friends Andre and Beck-Very Close Friends Andre and Trina-Frienemies Andre and Rex-Frienemies Robbies Relationships Robbie and Tori-Very Close Friends Robbie and Andre-Good Friends Robbie and Cat-Very Close Friends Robbie and Jade-Frienemies Robbie and Rex-Puppet and Puppeter Robbie and Trina-Frenemies Robbie and Beck-Good Friends Cat's Relationships Cat and Tori-Very Close Friends Cat and Andre-Very Close Friends Cat and Robbie-Very Close Friends Cat and Jade- Very Close Friends Cat and Beck- Very Close Friends Cat and Trina-Aquaintences Cat and Rex- Frienemies Jade's Relationships Jade and Tori-Frienemies Jade and Andre-Frienemies Jade and Robbie-Frienemies Jade and Cat-Very Close Friends Jade and Beck-Boyfriend and Girlfriend Jade and Trina-Enemies Jade and Rex-Frienemies Beck's Relationships Beck and Tori-Very Close Friends Beck and Andre-Very Close Friends Beck and Robbie-Good Friends Beck and Cat-Very Close Friends Beck and Jade-Girlfriend and Boyfriend Beck and Trina-Frienemies Beck and Rex-Frienemies Trina's Relationships Trina and Tori-Sisters Trina and Andre-Frienemies Trina and Robbie-Frienemies Trina and Cat-Aquaintences Trina and Jade-Enemies Trina and Beck-Frienemies Trina and Rex-Frienemies Rex's Relationships Rex and Tori-Frienemies Rex and Andre-Frienemies Rex and Robbie-Pupperter and Puppet Rex and Cat-Frienemies Rex and Jade-Frienemies Rex and Beck-Frienemies Rex and Trina-Frienemies Triva *"Pilot" was made 1 year before "The Bird Scene". *Cat continulessly said "Oh Yeah, and then Jade will get to play your role!" when she was supposed to say part. *Tori was appluased in the begining for two episodes, one at home, and one in Hollywood Arts. *Jake Farrow (Rex's voice acter) was a puppet named Christopher with out a puppetter Category:TV series Category:Victorious Series Category:Reality Show Category:Teen Nick